Au secours, ma patiente est une Yaoitiste !
by Sinsiliniai
Summary: Maintenant que Stella a fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour réparer ses bêtises il n'en tient plus qu'à House et Wilson de décider de l'issu de cette histoire. Reste à savoir si, au final, chacun y trouvera son compte ! Slash : House/Wilson
1. Cas désespérant pour amour désespéré !

Titre : **_Au secours, ma patiente est une Yaoitiste !_**  
Auteur : Yamanaka  
Source : Dr House  
Disclaimer : J'ai crée House, Wilson, Cuddy et compagnie dans une autre vie, sur une autre planète, dans une autre galaxie. Malheureusement je ne me rappelle plus laquelle ! Donc ici, ils appartiennent à David Shore... Ah ! Stella et sa mère sont à moi ! (Qui en voudrait, d'ailleurs ?)

Genre : Je dirais… Légèrement OOC… Et un peu guimauve sur les bords… Donc ceux qui n'aiment pas…  
Couples : House/Wilson et un chouia de Chase/Cameron  
Avertissement : Léger YAOI… Homophobes, mes amis, la gentille Yamanaka vous prie de cliquer sur le bouton « Précédent » de votre navigateur, merci bien ! A bon emmerdeur… Euuuh, entendeur, salut !

* * *

P'tite note hyper intéressante… Mais que personne ne va lire :

Ne me blâmez pas pour cette histoire. Surtout pas. Tout est de la faute d'un fichu moustique. J'ai d'ailleurs pour témoin son cadavre au fond de la poubelle de ma chambre. Mais je peux vous jurer que s'il n'avait pas passé 30 minutes à me tourner autours il ne serait pas mort dans d'atroces souffrances, écrasé à coup de manga sur la tête et j'aurais pu dormir tranquillement. Oui, à coup sûr je n'aurais pas rêvée d'un truc comme ça…

Quand à Stella, je l'avoue, elle est entièrement parodique. Une certaine personne se reconnaitra en lisant ce texte, j'en suis sûre.

Enfin bon, espérons que cela vous plaise tout de même,  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : _Cas désespérant pour amour désespéré !_  
(Ou : Stella, le nouveau cauchemar de House)

House sentit une migraine pointer le bout de son nez. Il était à deux doigts de se saisir de sa fidèle Vicodine, bien au chaud dans sa poche et d'en avaler deux comprimés. Ou alors de balancer le flacon sur sa patiente, au choix.

On ne pouvait pas échapper aux consultations, c'était une loi universelle dictée par Cuddy, le démon en personne. On finissait par s'y plier, tôt ou tard.  
Mais pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il tombe sur des cas désespérés et complètement désespérants ?

House relava une énième fois la tête pour observer sa patiente :

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? reprit House en scrutant la jeune femme qui pianotait sur le bord du lit

La jeune fille, une brunette aux reflets roux d'environ 16 ans et aux yeux bleus surmontés de lunettes vertes, tourna la tête vers le diagnosticien et soupira lourdement. Elle semblait s'ennuyer à mourir :

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, non ? Je n'en sais rien !  
- O-ké ! répondit lentement House, qui se demandait si Cuddy ne faisait pas exprès de lui refiler les cas navrants  
- Sans rire ! Je suis désolée de vous faire perdre votre temps... reprit la fille, Au fait je m'appelle Stella !

House secoua la tête et tiqua légèrement, ne serrant pas la main qui lui était offerte.  
Soit la gamine était cinglée, soit elle se foutait de lui.  
Dans les deux cas, c'était très mal parti pour elle.

- Bon, je n'ai pas que ça à faire alors soit vous me dites ce qui cloche, soit vous foutez le camps !

La jeune fille poussa un petit soupire résigné et marmonna :

- Croyez-moi, j'aimerais m'en aller mais ma mère serait pas contente, elle le dirait à Cuddy et Cuddy vous engueulerait... CQFD... éluda la brune avec un sourire  
- Vous connaissez Cuddy ? demanda House avec une grimace

La gamine hocha la tête et expliqua :

- Je suis sa voisine... Elle me gardait quand j'étais petite... Je suis un peu sa petite sœur !  
- Touchant... Et à part ça, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? soupira House qui n'en avait pas grand chose à faire, des histoires de famille

Stella, car c'était bien son prénom, se pencha vers le sac qu'elle avait déposée au bas du lit, et l'ouvrit d'un clic, l'air résigné. Elle se saisit d'un livre et de son téléphone portable. Sans un mot elle tendit le bouquin au diagnosticien qui le prit en haussant un sourcil.

- C'est ça mon problème... Enfin, le problème de ma mère plutôt ! Elle croit que je suis folle ! soupira Stella

House posa les yeux sur les bouquins, bouquins qui s'avéraient être des mangas. En regardant mieux la couverture on pouvait apercevoir un sigle pour le moins bizarre. Surmonté d'une citation qui voulait tout dire : « J'aime les garçons... Qui aiment les garçons ! » suivit de l'insigne « NC -18 »

Et le diagnosticien se sentit bizarrement très fatigué.

- Bien... Donc vous êtes lesbienne et votre mère pense que ça se soigne en prenant un comprimé ?  
- Mais non, vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus hétéro ! J'ai même un copain ! Je suis seulement Yaoitiste ! répliqua Stella en secouant la tête

House leva les yeux vers la jeune fille après un léger temps d'arrêt et reprit :

- Vous êtes... Quoi ?  
- Yaoitiste ! Ou bien Slasheuse si vous préférez... Quoique, certains disent Yaoiste !

L'air dubitatif de House la convaincue de poursuivre son explication :

- Hum... Comment vous expliquer... Vous connaissez Harry Potter ? demanda Stella de but en blanc  
- Euh oui... répondit le diagnosticien qui se demanda un instant quel rapport y avait-il avec le diagnostique

Qui ne connaissait pas Harry Potter ? Même si House ne s'intéressait pas franchement à la magie, comment pouvait-on passer à côté d'un tel phénomène ? Il se rappela par la même occasion d'un patient qui avait atterri aux urgences car il voulait voir s'il existait un passage entre les murs des stations et Poudlard. Autant dire qu'il avait fini par un petit séjour en psychiatrie.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que Rogue irait vachement bien avec Black ? Sirius, hein, pas Bellatrix ! Et qu'Harry et Drago sont fait pour s'aimer ? l'agressa presque la jeune fille, tandis qu'il sortait de ses pensées  
- Donc... Votre problème... C'est que vous caser tout le temps les gens de même sexe ensemble ? demanda House d'une voix blanche

Stella secoua la tête avec une grimace :

- Non, non ! Seulement s'ils vont ensembles ! Nan mais, faut avouer que des fois les filles font trop pitié ! Vous ne trouvez pas ?... Bon alors, qu'est-ce que je fais moi ? Je suis censée être guérie en rentrant chez moi ce soir, j'ai une fic à terminer ! enchaîna Stella à vitesse grand V

House se demanda rapidement en quoi Rogue et Black étaient fait pour être ensemble ; l'amour vache, peut-être ?, puis il répondit d'un air irrité :

- Cachez vos bouquins, restez discrète et ne faites pas de commentaires à voix haute, ça devrait aller !  
- Vous ne voulez pas parler à ma mère d'abord ? Histoire qu'elle se rassure ? supplia Stella

House leva les yeux au ciel et fit un signe positif de la tête ; qu'on en finisse !  
La jeune Yaoitiste sourit puis se saisit de son portable et y tapa son numéro, au bout d'un moment elle dit :

- M'man... Oui... Non ! Je ne suis pas en psychiatrie ! Non ! Euh... Quoi ? Mais ! Mais...! Ecoute, je te passe le docteur House, il te dira que ce n'est pas la peine !

Et c'est ainsi que House se retrouva avec un portable collé entre les mains et une Stella à l'air suppliant dans les pattes. Résigné par la force des choses il colla le téléphone à son oreille et répondit :

- Allô ? Ici le docteur House, le médecin de votre fille... Non... Quoi ? Elle... Mais...! Comment ça, Cuddy ? ... Bon... Oui... Oui ! Mais je- Eh ! Elle a raccrochée !

Stella qui avait observée la scène avec un sourire en coin marmonna d'un air gêné :

- Ma mère est comme ça ; têtue comme une mule ! soupira Stella, Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?  
- Que vous deviez rester ici... Idée de Cuddy apparemment ! maugréa House  
- Hn... Elle doit savoir que maman est furieuse, elle veut m'éviter son courroux ! répondit simplement la brune  
- En attendant vous allez traîner dans les pattes ! Quel cadeau ! grogna House  
- Eh oh ! Moi aussi j'aurais mieux à faire ! grogna Stella en retour

Les deux se toisèrent un instant avant que la porte de la salle d'examen ne s'ouvre en grand :

- HOUSE ! J'espère pour toi que tu ne regarde pas encore de Soap ! Cuddy commence à se demander ce que tu fous ! Tu as un nouveau cas, un- ah ! Tu es en consultation ?

Pour un peu House serait tenté de répondre que non, il n'était pas en consultation mais plutôt dans une maison de fous.

- C'est ce qu'on fait dans une salle d'examen, Wilson... Tu es plus pertinent d'habitude ! maugréa House en retour  
- Ah ha ! Très drôle... Amène-toi dans mon bureau, il y a des patients qui meurent, au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié ! On a commencé le diagnostique là-bas ! répondit Wilson  
- J'arrive... soupira House avec un air de «Vous êtes tous des tyrants aujourd'hui ma parole !»

Wilson sorti de la pièce en vitesse, laissant seuls Stella et House. Le diagnosticien, s'étonnant de l'absence de réaction de la brunette, tourna les yeux vers elle et regretta son geste à l'instant même ou il croisa son regard.  
La jeune fille avait les yeux pétillants et la lueurs au fond des orbes étincelantes de ses yeux ne présageait rien de bon. House eut un court frisson puis, la curiosité l'emportant, il fini par demander :

- Quoi ?

Stella se tourna vers lui puis déclara :

- Vous êtes ensembles, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Qui ? Wilson et moi ? Nan mais ça va pas ? s'écria House  
- Awwww, quel dommage ! Vous seriez pourtant parfaits ensembles ! minauda la jeune femme, Vous ne me mentez pas ?  
- Tout le monde ment ! rappela House d'une voix d'outre tombe

Rappelez-vous aussi que les réactions des Yaoitistes sont tout sauf normales.  
En effet, à la place de se tasser sur sa chaise après l'éclat de voix de House, Stella lui fit un grand sourire :

- Troooop Choupiiiii ! s'écria Stella

Oui ; une Yaoitiste que se respecte trouve du YAOI dans tout. Même dans le film le plus hétéro possible et imaginable. Et elle s'étonne toujours de voir qu'à la fin le héros préfère la jolie héroïne à son meilleur ami qui est pourtant tellement mieux.

- Ce qu'il vous faut comme traitement, c'est une bonne dose de calmant ! cingla House  
- Allez... Ne me faites pas marcher ! Vous êtes ensembles, hein ? répliqua Stella

House se saisit d'une dans sa poche Vicodine et l'avala d'un coup. Il sentait que cette journée allait être longue, très longue.

Il sortie de la salle d'examen, la gamine sur les talons, ce qui provoqua le regard effrayé de bon nombre de personnel soignant. Pauvre gamine ; elle devait sans doute souffrir.  
Au contraire, la jeune fille continuait de le harceler avec sa prétendue liaison avec Wilson, ce qui avait le don d'énerver House, allez savoir pourquoi.

Lorsque celui-ci arriva dans le bureau de Wilson, la gosse derrière lui, il passa une main sur son visage et Wilson haussa un sourcil, perplexe, en voyant l'air de son ami. Chase, Cameron et Foreman semblaient se poser la même question. D'ailleurs qui était cette gamine qui suivait House ?  
Après un court instant de silence, Wilson demanda :

- House... Tout va bien ? demanda Wilson  
- Nan ! Ma patiente est une Yaoitiste ! grogna House

* * *

_Bon eh bien… Voilà pour ce début… J'espère que l'histoire vous semble plus intéressante qu'elle me le paraît !_  
_C'est dommage qu'il y ai aussi peu de Fanfictions françaises sur le couple qu'est House/Wilson… Enfin bon, c'est comme ça !_

_A bientôt,_  
_Yama_


	2. Conte au chevet d’un comateux !

Titre : **_Au secours, ma patiente est une Yaoitiste !_**  
Auteur : Yamanaka _(Pourquoi, on aurait dû changer maintenant ?!)_  
Source : Dr House  
Disclaimer : Ma mère n'a pas voulue appeler sa fille David et mon père ne s'appelle pas Mr Shore... Le monde est injuste, vous ne trouvez pas ? Même _Gravitation_ et _Haru wo Daiteita_ ne sont pas à moi et appartiennent respectivement à Maki Murakami et Nitta Youka. Par contre Stella et sa mère sont à moi… Vous croyez que je peux échanger avec David Shore ?

Genre : Euh… Sans doute OOC et guimauve sur les bords…_ (On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, non…?)_  
Couples : House/Wilson et un chouia de Chase/Cameron  
Avertissement : Léger YAOI _(Ou totalement Shonen-ai, ou Slash si vous préférez…)_ Homophobes, mes amis, la gentille Yamanaka vous prie de cliquer sur le bouton « Précédent » de votre navigateur, merci bien ! A bon emmerdeur… Euuuh, entendeur, salut !

* * *

P'tite note super intéressante… Mais qui n'intéresse personne :

Je tenais aussi à remercier Dreii pour sa review…

Et pour répondre à Camille qui ne m'a pas laissée d'adresse, cette histoire ne comportera aucun Lemon, je tiens à rester dans le Shonen-ai… Dans cette fic en tout cas !  
Etant donné qu'elle ne se passe que dans l'hôpital et que Wilson vénère bien trop son lieu de travail pour songer à quoi que ce soit d'autre que ses patients… D'ailleurs je tiens à ce que Cuddy reste en vie ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle fasse une crise cardiaque en entrant dans le bureau de Wilson… Vous imaginez ? Elle qui passe le plus clair de son temps libre à essayer _(je dis bien essayer !)_ de faire travailler House, risque de débarquer à tout moment chez Wilson pour demander des nouvelles du diagnosticien. Je m'en voudrais d'avoir sa mort sur la conscience. Ou, _pire encore_, d'en faire une fangirl totalement gaga.

En revanche pour la séquelle, si séquelle il y a, je me pose la question !

Sur ce bonne lecture,  
Yama

* * *

Chapitre 2 : _Conte au chevet d'un comateux !_  
(Ou : Cameron serait-elle passée du côté obscure de la force ?)

Wilson resta muet tandis que Stella et House passaient le pas de la porte. Allons bon, qu'est-ce que House avait encore bien pu inventer ? Une… _Yaoitiste_ ?!

Cameron, assise à côté de Chase, s'étouffa bruyamment dans son mug de café et Chase, en bon ami, lui tapota doucement dans le dos, histoire qu'elle ne recrache pas entièrement sa boisson sur la magnifique table qu'il avait mit des heures à nettoyer correctement. La jeune femme dû s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour respirer à nouveau normalement.

Stella, ne se sentant pas le moins du monde concernée par le quasi silence qui avait précédé la remarque de House, suivait calmement celui-ci dans le bureau, adressant au passage un léger clin d'œil à Wilson lequel sentit ses poils se hérisser sur son échine. Cette fille avait quelque chose d'effrayant.  
Foreman, comme à son habitude, se contenta de laisser couler la nouvelle ; House était House et le jour où il ferait quelque chose de normal, la Terre en serait certainement à son dernier tour.

- C'est... C'est une Yaoitiste ?! toussota Cameron en se tournant vers House

Malheureusement avant que le diagnosticien puisse répondre, Stella le devança :

- Yep ! répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire en coin, Pourquoi ?… Vous êtes des nôtres ?

Cameron baissa les yeux, pivoine, sous le regard intrigué de Chase. D'aussi loin qu'il connaissait la jeune doctoresse, Chase savait que celle-ci n'était pas du genre à se sentir gênée pour quoi que ce soit.  
Cameron hocha enfin la tête, et fini par marmonner en vitesse :

- On peut dire ça comme ça... Disons que je m'intéresse assez à la _Gravitation_ et à la _chanson_…

House grogna dans son coin ; si même Cameron se mettait à parler en langage codé la journée promettait d'être assez fatigante. Oh bien sûr que Gregory House aimait les énigmes mais avouez qu'une personne normalement constituée ne verrait sans doute pas ce que les mots Yaoitiste, Gravitation et chanson avaient en commun.

Or toute Yaoitiste, quelle qu'elle soit, use souvent de ce genre de petit stratagème pour s'éviter, la plupart du temps, le courroux de ses parents. Voilà pourquoi elles ne dirons jamais qu'elles lisent une scène hautement déconseillée aux moins de 18 ans mais plutôt qu'elles regardent la recette d'une tarte aux citrons.  
Malgré leurs efforts ce genre de stratégie n'est pas tout à fait au point ; elles ne sont pas prises pour des perverses mais pour des folles furieuses avides de citrons.

Mais revenons en à nos moutons, ou plutôt à nos médecins ; Stella qui semblait équipée d'un dictionnaire Yaoitiste/Français ne mit pas une seconde à faire la relation entre la phrase de Cameron et l'un des piliers du Shonen-ai, le très célèbre manga Gravitation. Avec un léger sourire en coin la jeune fille reprit la parole.

- Oh-ho ! Je vois, je vois... répondit-elle en éclatant de rire, Mais rien ne vaut _Haru wo Daiteita_, non ?

House nota mentalement les références dans un coin de sa tête ; c'était étonnant de voir à quel point Cameron pouvait prendre des couleurs quand elle le voulait.

- Euh... Bon, si on en revenait au patient ? demanda Wilson au bout d'un moment  
- Mais oui, que nous sommes bêtes, c'est vrai que nous sommes médecins ! Allez les mômes on s'active ! répondit House

La réunion fut assez vite terminée ; Cameron fut envoyée faire un IRM au patient, tandis que Chase et Foreman furent chargés de pratiquer une légère effraction au domicile du mourant, en tout professionnalisme bien sûr.  
Des fois Chase se demandait quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour qu'il supplie son père de forcer House à l'engager.

En parlant du loup, ledit House essayait maintenant tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de la jeune fille qui lui collait aux baskets. Après la réunion ils étaient sortis du bureau de l'oncologue et Stella avait suivit l'acariâtre médecin avec un immense sourire, un bloc-notes à la main.

- Et comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, avec le docteur Wilson ? demanda la jeune fille pour la troisième fois

House sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à commettre un meurtre.  
Au diable Cuddy ; elle n'avait qu'à renvoyer la gamine chez elle. En y repensant, c'était une bonne question qu'elle venait de poser là ; comment s'étaient-ils rencontrés ?  
House fronça les sourcils, farfouillant un moment dans sa mémoire avant de finalement tomber sur le bon dossier. Il eut un sourire en coin qui piqua la curiosité de la Yaoitiste.  
Et rien n'est pire qu'une Yaoitiste curieuse, croyez-moi !

Et alors que celle-ci farfouillait dans sa poche à la recherche de son crayon avec en tête la ferme intention de recueillir le récit complet d'ici ce soir, House profita pour s'éclipser discrètement.  
Peine perdue.

- Alors, alors ?! demanda-t-elle pour la vingtième fois, alors qu'elle venait de le retrouver

Si même se cacher dans la chambre d'un patient dans le coma ne le débarrassait pas de cette sangsue alors oui, le meurtre était vraiment une bonne solution. Mais en réfléchissant bien, si la mère était aussi chiante que la fille, il ne valait mieux pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait si celle-ci apprenait la mort de sa fille par coup de canne.  
House passa une main sur son visage, se promettant mentalement de faire payer cela à Cuddy plus tard dans la journée.

- Et _si_ je répond à ta question, tu promets de me _ficher la paix_ jusqu'à disons... cet après-midi ? grogna le diagnosticien

Stella ne se fit pas prier deux fois et sauta sur l'occasion :

- Yep ! Si vous voulez... De toute façon j'ai encore un Lemon à écrire... J'ai pas d'inspiration en ce moment, ça craint trop... marmonna Stella pour elle-même plus que pour House  
- Lemon ? demanda le médecin, qui voyait mal ce qu'un citron venait faire là

Stella hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas pour autant. Ses yeux disaient clairement :  
_« Croyez-moi, il ne vaut mieux pas que vous sachiez ! »_  
Et pour son propre bien House laissa tomber ; il chercherait plus tard sur le net.

- Eh ! l'appela Stella, laquelle mordillait son crayon de papier en tapotant nerveusement sur son bloc-notes

House se cala dans sa chaise et étendit les jambes sur le lit du patient. Il fallait bien avouer que les patients dans le coma étaient de loin les moins énervant de tout l'hôpital; eux ne se plaignaient jamais. Il secoua la tête et maudit une dernière fois Cuddy avant de commencer :

- C'était ici même...  
- Quoi, dans une chambre ?! le coupa la Yaoitiste aux idées débridés

Le diagnosticien la darda du regard :

- Si tu m'interromps toutes les deux secondes, je n'ai pas encore fini... grogna House, Mais non, ce n'était pas dans une chambre...

Stella ne dit plus un mot ; elle se contenta de gratter le papier de son crayon, n'interrompant plus le diagnosticien.

* * *

_¤¤( Retour en arrière)¤¤_

Le plus brillant diagnosticien du monde venait d'être viré, une fois de plus, de son boulot.  
Aussi, dès que Cuddy, une ancienne camarade de classe et nouvelle dirigeante du CHU de Princeton, l'avait appelé pour lui proposer un job dans lequel il aurait 3 larbins à son service et des cas intéressants, il avait littéralement sauté sur l'occasion.  
Oh mais bien sûr, il avait fait mariner Cuddy ; il savait que, si elle l'appelait _lui_, c'était qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un aussi en profita-t-il pour tirer quelques avantages supplémentaires ; d'où les heures de consultation presque dérisoires.

Il s'était rendu le surlendemain même à son travail et il avait seulement _dix minutes_ de retard ; on ne devait pas trop se faire remarquer le premier jour, même House le savait.

Cuddy l'avait accueilli, les lèvres pincées devant la tenue du diagnosticien :

- House... Votre blouse !  
- Mais vous êtes folle ? Avec ça je ressemblerais à un médecin et j'aurais des tas de mamans traumatisées parce que bébé fait ses dents qui me colleraient aux baskets ! Je préfère rester en civil, c'est moins dangereux !  
- Je suppose que c'est une bataille perdue d'avance ? marmonna Cuddy  
- Yep ! répondit House avec un sourire enjôleur alors que Cuddy secouait la tête

Du temps où sa jambe ne le faisait pas encore souffrir House était déjà un cas, mais il souriait, au moins.

- Votre bureau est au 3ème étage ! Vous voulez que je vous y accompagne ?  
- Non _maman_, je suis un grand garçon... répondit House en déclinant l'offre

Lisa secoua la tête avec un petit sourire : depuis qu'ils se connaissaient il n'avait pas changé ; toujours aussi gamin. La directrice retourna à ses papiers en silence, qui vivra verra.

House, en jeans et T-shirt bariolé, s'engagea dans l'ascenseur de service, les clefs de son bureau dans sa poche. Vu l'heure qu'il était ses nouveaux larbins devaient déjà être au garde-à-vous. Il sentait qu'il allait s'amuser.  
Mais alors que les portes de l'ascenseur commençaient à se fermer, une voix l'appela :

- Hey ! Retenez-le s'il vous plaît !

Greg haussa un sourcil ; un tas de paperasse lui fonçait littéralement dessus.  
En temps normal il se serait empressé de refermer les portes, mais vue la vitesse à laquelle l'autre se dirigeait vers lui ; ou il rentrait de justesse dans l'ascenseur et éparpillerait toutes les feuilles sur le sol, ce qui obligerait House à l'aider pour ne pas risquer de se faire enguirlander par Cuddy ; ou bien l'autre se prenait la porte en plein dans le nez, ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée s'il voulait éviter Cuddy.  
Résigné, House appuya sur le bouton « Ouverture des portes » et laissa s'engouffrer le nouveau venu dans l'ascenseur.

- Merci... souffla celui-ci, retenant tant bien que mal les feuilles qui balançaient entre ses bras dans un équilibre précaire  
- Hn... répondit simplement House

L'homme qui l'avait rejoint était un peu plus petit que lui, plus jeune aussi ; ses cheveux châtains étaient parfaitement bien coiffés et sa cravate, bien qu'horrible, était impeccablement assortie à sa chemise. Ses yeux sombres étaient surmontés de sourcils incroyablement dense, qui laissèrent un petit sourire au coin des lèvres du diagnosticien. Encore un parfait petit soldat, pensa House en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Eh mais... Qui êtes-vous ? Cet ascenseur est réservé au personnel soignant ! reprit le plus jeune

House écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, dans une expression extrêmement choquée :

- Non, _c'est vrai_ ?! J'avais complètement oublié que le post-it « Réservé au personnel » collé sur la porte signifiait justement « Réservé au personnel »... répondit House  
- Qui êtes-vous, alors ? demanda le châtain sans relever l'ironie, Je ne vous ai jamais vu !  
- On m'attend dans le bureau du docteur House... répondit le diagnosticien  
- Oh, vous allez travailler pour lui ? Il paraît que c'est un mufle... Il ne s'est même pas présenté au comité ! Dire qu'on l'a attendu pendant 2 heures avant qu'il ne téléphone ! Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'il y avait un épisode spécial de _General Hospital_ ! Nan mais, vous y croyez, vous ? débita le médecin

Wow, House ignorait qu'il existait encore des gens qui utilisaient un mot tel que "mufle"... En tout cas, celui-là n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche.  
House se demanda un moment comment il allait réagir en apprenant que c'était lui, le mufle en question.

- Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? demanda finalement House  
- Docteur James Wilson, à la tête du département de cancérologie ! se présenta l'autre  
- _Jimmy_ Wilson, hein ? Je m'en rappellerais ! répondit House avec un sourire en coin

Ledit Jimmy haussa un sourcil, septique.  
L'ascenseur s'arrêta enfin dans un bip caractéristique et House sorti, suivit du docteur Wilson. Celui-ci marchait, clopin-clopant, en essayant de ne pas percuter les autres. Son tas de paperasse semblait lui peser mais House n'en avait que faire ; il aurait dû faire deux voyages, à la place de tout vouloir emporter d'un coup !

- Bien, c'est ici que je vous quitte ! reprit Wilson, Ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance... Ah au fait ! Si le docteur House se présente, venez me chercher ! J'aurais deux trois mots à lui dire !  
- Comptez la dessus ! sourit Greg

Le diagnosticien regarda l'oncologue disparaître au fond du couloir avant de passer la porte de son bureau. Il avait vu juste, ses larbins étaient déjà là. Mais pas vraiment au garde-à-vous, à vrai dire. Ils semblaient s'ennuyer à mourir ; la seule femme de l'équipe regardait l'horloge en soupirant tandis que le blond, lui, regardait la jeune femme mais aussi en soupirant et enfin le troisième médecin lisait le journal sans s'occuper des deux autres.

- Bien le bonjour ! lança House en passant la porte, faisant sursauter les 3 médecins déjà en place  
- Euh... Qui... Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la femme, septique devant la tenue de House  
- Votre nouveau patron ! Que ça soit bien clair entre nous, je ne cherche ni votre sympathie, ni votre amitié, ni même votre affection... Vous êtes ici pour bosser et faire les choses que je n'ai pas envie de faire, comprit ?

Les trois jeunes gens clignèrent des yeux doucement avant de hocher la tête.  
Mais sur quel fou étaient-ils tombés ?!

- Bon alors, docteur… Foreman ? demanda House après avoir consulté la fiche que lui avait remit Cuddy  
- C'est moi... répondit l'homme au journal d'un air sinistre  
- Bienvenue parmi nous, homme de couleur ! répondit joyeusement House, s'attirant le regard outré de la femme et du blondinet, N'oubliez pas, ici on ne vole plus des voitures, on soigne des gens !  
- Que ?! glapit Foreman  
- Toujours bien se renseigner... Des fois que j'aurais besoin de vous faire chanter ! expliqua House, Bon maintenant... Docteur Chase ?

Les trois médecins se regardèrent ; si chaque entretient de bienvenue était aussi bizarre, autant ne pas se dénoncer et préparer une stratégie pour répliquer. Mais, faute de temps, le blondinet qui se tenait assis sur une chaise marmonna :

- J'suis là...  
- Bien, parfait ! J'avais demandé à Cuddy trois employés, un de chaque sexe, je vois que mon vœux a été exaucé !  
- Pardon ?! s'étrangla Chase tandis que Foreman ricanait  
- Remerciez papa pour m'avoir forcé à vous engager ! répondit House en ancrant ses yeux dans ceux furieux de Chase

Mais Chase n'ajouta rien, il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Il soupira lourdement ; quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait pas fini d'en baver et dans le fond il n'avait pas tord. House se tourna enfin vers la jeune femme ; elle semblait extrêmement sympathique et ses yeux brillaient de joie malicieuse.

- Vous, vous devez être la fameuse Cameron ? Celle qui arrive à s'attacher à un patient mourant et qui irait même jusqu'à assister à son enterrement, s'il le lui demandait ?  
- Euh... commença Cameron, mal à l'aise  
- Bon, c'est pas tout ça les enfants mais vous avez sans doute du boulot, non ? demanda House sans plus se soucier de Cameron

Les trois médecins se regardèrent puis secouèrent la tête. Non, ils n'avaient strictement rien à faire.  
House soupira avant de reprendre :

- Bon... Chase et Foreman, allez faire un tour dehors... Cherchez-moi des cas intéressants, et pas des bébés baveux atteints de mal de dents ! Vous Cameron allez me chercher le docteur Wilson...

Les trois jeunes ne bougèrent pas, ils restaient là à fixer House comme si une deuxième tête venaient de lui pousser.

- Mais vous devez _d'abord_ me regarder comme une bande d'attardés, hein ? demanda-t-il

Les trois jeunes gens ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois et s'en allèrent.  
House se saisit du journal qui traînait sur le bureau et commença à lire... il n'eut pas le temps de passer à la 4ème page, que quelqu'un fit irruption dans son bureau et il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lancer une réplique sur la politesse, qu'une voix furieuse le devança :

- Vous, vous, vous !! Mais d'_où_ sortez-vous ?! C'est extrêmement impoli de faire ce que vous avez fait ! On se présente à l'heure à son travail, surtout le premier jour ! Nous, les membres du comité, nous vous avons attendus hier, pour discuter de votre embauche et vous ne vous êtes même pas présenté ! Je, je...!

Wow. Il avait vu juste concernant l'oncologue de ce matin. C'était un bourreau de travail. Mais un bourreau de travail qui n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un d'assez impulsif.

- Hey, on se calme ! dit House, alors que ledit oconlogue tapait furieusement du pied

Le cancérologue releva la tête au son de la voix du diagnosticien.

- Nan ! C'était... C'était _vous_ ?! s'exclama Wilson  
- Gregory House, enchanté ! Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Greg, si ça vous chante ! répondit le diagnosticien avec un sourire  
- Que ? Quoi ?! Mais vous vous fichez de moi ? s'exclama James  
- Euh... Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça ! approuva House

Wilson plissa les yeux avant de serrer les poings. Il ferma finalement les yeux et semblait essayer de se calmer.  
Il devait avoir des nerfs solides, surtout pour ne pas envoyer valser quelque chose à la tête de House après cette petite altercation. House sourit légèrement ; son vis-à-vis l'intéressait de plus en plus. Wilson, qui semblait à nouveau calme, soupira et s'approcha du bureau de House.

- Bon... Je sens que ça ne va pas être simple, mais je suis obligé de le faire... Etant représentant du comité, je dois vous faire visiter l'hôpital...  
- Chouette, comme au musée ? demanda House avec un air à faire froid dans le dos  
- Euuuuh... Non, pas vraiment ! soupira Wilson se secouant la tête, Je passerais dans votre bureau après mon service, je termine à 18h 30... Et ne vous avisez pas de ne pas être là ! J'ai des responsabilités envers l'hôpital ! termina Wilson avant de repartir

_¤¤(Fin du retour en arrière)¤¤_

* * *

Le diagnosticien arrêta son récit à la seconde où les aiguilles de l'horloge murale se figèrent sur midi.  
Stella, elle, restait devant son carnet, le poignet en suspend, attendant visiblement la suite qui ne semblait pas vouloir venir :

- ...Et... Et c'est _tout_ ? s'exclama la Yaoitiste  
- Tu as devinée toute seule ? répliqua House  
- Mais… Après, vous avez visités l'hôpital ensembles ? Hein ? demanda Stella  
- Le temps imparti est écoulé, c'est l'heure de déjeuner ! répondit House en regardant sa montre  
- Mais !! s'exclama Stella en suivant House dans les couloirs, Je veux savoir la suite !

House se massa doucement les tempes. Il n'avait jamais autant hais Cuddy qu'à cet instant précis.

- Suffit ! grogna House, Maintenant va te chercher quelque chose à manger et fiche-moi la paix !

Stella soupira doucement et laissa filer le diagnosticien mais elle n'abandonnait pas la partie pour autant.  
La jeune fille serra son bloc-notes contre elle. La trame d'une nouvelle Fanfiction se construisait dans sa tête.

* * *

_Wow ! Cela m'a fait extrêmement plaisir de voir qu'en fait je ne suis pas la seule à trouver quelque chose de Yaoitique dans l'attitude de House et Wilson !  
…J'espère que ce chapitre vous convient !_

_A bientôt,  
Yama  
_


	3. Quand la cuisine s'en mêle !

Titre : _**Au secours, ma patiente est une Yaoitiste !**_  
Auteur : Toujours la même !  
Source : Dr House  
Disclaimer : Un jour, peut-être… Comment ça, même pas en rêve ?!

Genre : Euh… OOC et trèèèès guimauve sur les bords… _(Oui, j'aime les choses sucrées, et alors…?)_  
Couples : House/Wilson et un chouia _(petit, tout petit chouia)_ de Chase/Cameron  
Avertissement : Homophobes, mes amis, la gentille Yamanaka vous prie de cliquer sur le bouton « Précédent » de votre navigateur, merci bien ! A bon emmerdeur… Euuuh, entendeur, salut !

* * *

P'tite note super intéressante... Qui n'intéresse que l'auteur :

Je viens de regarder « Il était une fois » de Disney, avec mes nièces… _(C'est soit un film, soit elles me cassent les pieds durant des heures…)_. Un beau petit film, plein de niaiseries et de guimauve tout au long de l'histoire. N'empêche que je me suis sentie idiote quand j'ai commencée à pleurer et que ma nièce de 8 ans m'a donnée un mouchoir en me disait que ça allait bien se passer.  
Je hais mon hyper sensibilité des fois.

J'espère vraiment que la guimauve de ce film n'a pas trop dégouliné sur cette histoire.  
_(Ce qui, entre nous, risque fort d'être arrivé !)_  
Bonne lecture,  
Yama

* * *

Chapitre 3 : _Quand la cuisine s'en mêle !_  
(Ou : Pour l'amour des Pancakes !)

Le déjeuner s'était passé assez calmement ; comme d'habitude Wilson avait payé le repas de House sans bronché et comme d'habitude ils avaient passés la totalité de leur déjeuner à parler des derniers ragots qui circulaient dans l'hôpital. La gamine n'avait plus traînée dans les pieds du diagnosticien et celui-ci était loin de s'en plaindre, bien au contraire !

Mais mieux valait-il tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler car ledit diagnosticien eut à peine le temps de rentrer dans son bureau que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.  
Devant la porte se tenait Stella, bien décidée à en finir une fois pour toute avec son histoire et, derrière elle, Cameron.

- Docteur House ! s'écria la Yaoitiste qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau sans y être invitée  
- Nous avons un patient ! renchérie Cameron

Pour un peu, House remercierait presque Cameron de lui avoir trouvé un dossier à traiter. Stella fronça les sourcils. Elle voulait connaître la suite de son histoire ! Ce n'était pas juste !

- Mais vous aviez dit... se plaignit la Yaoitiste  
- _Occasionnellement_, on sauve aussi des vies, dans notre métier ! la coupa House avec un ton sans appel, Tu n'as qu'à aller enquiquiner Wilson, ça le changera de ses petits cancéreux...

Stella grogna mais fit ce qu'on lui demandait ; plutôt ça que d'être virée et d'être obligée de rentrer chez elle !  
Elle laissa donc le docteur House et Cameron discuter de leur nouveau cas et se dirigea vers le bureau où elle avait fait irruption le matin même. Elle entra sans même frapper ; l'oncologue ne releva pas la tête :

- House... La _politesse_, tu connais ?  
- Euh... Moi c'est Stella... répondit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire tout en agitant sa main en guise de bonjour

Wilson faillit en lâcher son stylo. C'est fou ce que House pouvait exercer comme mauvaise influence en moins d'une journée.

- Le docteur House m'a dit de venir vous voir... Apparemment je le dérange dans son diagnostique ! expliqua Stella

Super. Alors c'était de cette façon que House se vengeait de la fois où il lui avait fait garder Hector ? En lui collant une adolescente sur les bras ?

- ...Installe-toi, mais ne fait pas de bruit, j'ai des papiers à remplir... marmonna Wilson

Le calme s'installa dans la pièce et seul le grattement des crayons sur le papier troublait le calme. Wilson remplissait ses dossiers et Stella observait la pièce, notant deux trois trucs dans son calepin. Au bout d'un moment elle se rendit compte que le docteur Wilson faisait son possible pour remplir ses dossiers aussi lentement que possible. Wilson n'était pas House, et grand bien lui en fasse car Princeton n'en aurait sans doute pas supporté un deuxième et l'hôpital aurait sans doute passé plus de temps à s'occuper des tribunaux que des patients. Wilson n'étant pas House, la plupart de ses dossiers étaient complets le jour même, mais l'oncologue ne semblait pas décidé à engager la conversation avec Stella. Celle-ci, n'y tenant plus, finie par demander :

- Dites... Vous pouvez me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, quand vous avez fait visiter Princeton au docteur House ?  
- Je vous demande pardon ? s'exclama Wilson

La jeune fille affichait un air de chien battu contre lequel Wilson ne put rien faire à part secouer mentalement la tête:

- Allez ! J'ai la moitié de l'histoire, j'aimerais bien la fin ! s'exclama Stella

Wilson rangea ses dossiers, qui sait, il pourrait toujours demander à Cuddy de les faire faire à House pour lui avoir collé la gamine dans les pattes. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien, mieux valait-il qu'il s'en occupe lui-même ! Il s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil et posa ses yeux sur la Yaoitiste. Cette fille était bizarre, serte, mais peu de gens s'intéressaient au cas Gregory House, alors autant en profiter.

- Le connaissant, je pense qu'il s'est arrêté juste après vous avoir parler de la façon avec laquelle il m'a rembarré, lorsque j'ai voulu l'engueuler pour son retard ?

House ne raconterait jamais une chose qui irait contre son image de parfait emmerdeur à une adolescente, encore moins quand celle-ci avait la sale manie de fourrer son nez dans ce qui ne la concernait pas.

- Exactement ! répondit Stella qui se saisit à nouveau de son crayon

Wilson sourit discrètement. Puisqu'elle y tenait tant, il allait lui raconter la suite, et tant pis si la réputation de House en prenait un coup, il l'avait bien cherché !

* * *

_¤¤( Retour en arrière)¤¤_

14h 35... Wilson était entrain de s'occuper d'un atelier cuisine avec de jeunes malades.  
Il appréciait beaucoup ces moments ; les enfants semblaient tellement heureux de pouvoir créer d'eux-même que ça mettait du baume au cœur de Wilson à chaque fois qu'il les voyait s'émerveiller devant un gâteau. Et ça le rendait triste aussi, car il savait qu'ils n'auraient jamais l'occasion de montrer à leurs enfants comment concocter tel ou tel cake. Aujourd'hui en l'occurrence, ils s'occupaient des Pancakes.

Alors que l'oncologue s'occupait de surveiller la préparation de la pâte à crêpe par les jeunes malades, une vive voix le fit sursauter :

- Hey Wilson ! Comment ça va ?

Le jeune homme n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir quel était le crétin qui venait le déranger lors de son atelier :

- House... Très bien, et vous ? demanda l'oncologue, poli  
- Comme si ça intéressait quelqu'un ! dit House en se rapprochant, Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici alors que, partout dans le monde, de pauvres petits cancéreux meurent ? rajouta-t-il plus bas pour que les enfants n'entendent pas

Wilson se retourna d'un bond, furieux. Il agita la cuillère en bois qu'il tenait en main sous le nez du diagnosticien :

- Vous n'avez pas honte de dire des choses pareilles ?! Et ne me tutoyez pas, nous ne sommes _pas_ amis !  
- Affirmatif mais tu es plus jeune que moi, donc... commença House  
- Donc rien du tout ! D'ailleurs que faites-vous ici ? Vous n'avez pas vos pauvres employés à _traumatiser _?! siffla Wilson  
- Eh bien... Cameron épluche mon courrier... Foreman lit le journal... Et Chase... Je crois qu'il fait des mots croisés ! éluda House  
- Et dire que ce sont les plus brillants de leur génération ! soupira Wilson, Et vous, aucun malade ?  
- Si, une tonne ! répondit House, Mais la dernière m'a fait perdre le contrôle de moi-même donc je me suis dis que, plutôt de lui envoyer son test de grossesse en pleine figure, j'allais trouver quelque chose à faire pour me calmer...

Youpie ! Du statut d'oncologue il était passé à celui d'anti-stresse ! Wilson secoua la tête, septique. Allons bon, qu'avait bien fait cette femme pour énerver autant le diagnosticien ?

- Elle se trouvait grosse et se plaignait de crampes _« Comme si on me donnait des coups dans le ventre »_... Et ça ne l'a pas plus étonnée que ça qu'elle n'ai plus ses règles _« En fait, ça m'arrangeait assez ! »_... Tsssss... dit House, répondant à la question muette de l'oncologue  
- Je vois... répondit Wilson avec un léger sourire  
- Docteur Wilson, docteur Wilson ? Après on fait quoi ? demanda une petite voix

Wilson détourna son attention de House pour la porter sur une petite fille de 11 ans. Elle réagissait plutôt bien au traitement, ce qui mettait du baume au cœur de l'oncologue. La petite salua timidement House de la main et celui-ci lui répondit brièvement, mais pas méchamment. Il semblait juste atrocement mal à l'aise avec les enfants. Cela fit sourire Wilson, d'ailleurs House le remarqua car il lui adressa un regard froid.

- Tu peux commencer à découper les pommes pour l'accompagnement ! Demande-moi si tu as du mal, d'accord ?  
- Mouis... Mais ça va aller docteur Wilson ! répliqua la fillette avec force avant de commencer à découper méthodiquement les fruits sur le plan de travail

House jeta un coup d'œil distrait aux gamins avant de porter son attention sur la mixture qu'ils avaient préparés.

- Vous faites quoi , au juste?  
- Pancakes ! répondit Wilson brièvement  
- Des... _Quoi_ ? demanda House en arquant un sourcil  
- Euh... Des Pancakes ! reprit Wilson  
- Connais pas ! marmonna House en haussant les épaules  
- Eh bien vous allez nous aider à en faire, alors ! Comme ça vous verrez ce que c'est ! A moins que vous ne préféreriez retourner en consultation ?

Normalement entre un atelier cuisine et une armée de patient enrhumés, le choix aurait dû être vite fait. Pourtant House sembla reconsidérer l'offre plus d'une fois avant de répondre :

- Je... J'suis pas ce qu'on peut appeler un très bon cuisinier !  
- Mais oui, c'est ça ! Ne croyez pas qu'on va tout faire pour vous, soit vous aidez, soit vous filez en consultation ! trancha Wilson

Mais après mûres réflexions...

- Je l'avais dit ! Je ne ment jamais !  
- Mais on a pas idée de confondre sel et sucre enfin ! En plus c'est précisé sur la boite !

Effectivement.

- Bon _laissez_, on rajoutera de la farine, ça devrait faire une bonne pâte à sel !

House n'était pas très doué en cuisine.

- Euh House ? C'est moi ou Marine vous aide discrètement à couper vos pommes ?!

Et c'était un euphémisme !

- Bon les enfants, le machin marron gris du milieu c'est ce que vous ne devez _en aucun cas_ avoir pour que votre pâte soit réussite !

Si Wilson n'était pas aussi gentil avec tout le monde, il dirait carrément que House était _nul_.

Celui-ci semblait complètement perdu entre les ustensiles, comme s'il découvrait un autre monde. Il était encore plus attendrissant que les enfants ; d'ailleurs ceux-ci passaient un bon moment et semblaient apprécier le fait qu'un adulte ait besoin de leur aide.

Après quelques autres bavures, la pâte fut fin prête, et la confiture de pomme qui allait accompagner le tout aussi.  
Wilson prépara les espèces de crêpes, faisant sauter celles-ci sous les yeux des gamins.  
Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, le tout fut fin prêt à être déguster.  
Mine de rien, House était quelqu'un de bien... dans le fond.

- Vous voulez goûter ? demanda Wilson en s'adressant au diagnosticien  
- Euh, pourquoi pas... marmonna House en se saisissant d'une assiette  
- Normalement on met du sirop d'érable dessus mais bon, la confiture rajoutait à la fabrication et... commença Wilson  
- Ce n'est pas trop mauvais s'exclama House lorsqu'il eut avalé la première bouchée

Comprenez, en langage normal : _C'est délicieux_. Wilson eut un sourire en coin. Ce type, malgré son âge, était un vrai gamin ! Même les enfants s'amusaient de ses mimiques et de ses réactions.

- Merci ! J'avais peur que ma recette soit un peu...  
- Minute, c'est vous qui l'avez inventée ? demanda House

Wilson sourit au « vous ». Ainsi House n'avait fait que le tester pour voir s'il méritait son estime ?  
On pouvait dire qu'il avait passé l'examen avec brio !

- Oui... Je cuisine souvent !  
- Et moi jamais... Pas le temps ! compléta House en vitesse, Vous savez des vies à sauver, des gens à soignez... La routine, quoi !

Wilson éclata de rire sous l'œil perplexe de House qui mâchonnait son dernier bout de Pancake.

- Si tu aimes tant que ça cette recette, je te la donnerais ! Tu n'auras qu'a réessayer, elle n'est vraiment pas compliquée-- Ah ! Je vous ai tutoyé ! se reprit Wilson  
- Hey, on ne va pas en faire un plat ! De toute manière, moi aussi je _te_ tutoie... Pour t'emmerder, _d'accord_, mais quand même...

Note à soi-même. Pour gagner l'amitié d'un House ; lui faire des Pancakes. Wilson sourit pour lui-même avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge. 17h 30 ; les enfants étaient déjà entrain de ranger le capharnaüm et ils s'apprêtaient à remonter dans leurs chambres. Un quart d'heure après, tout fut bouclé.  
Les enfants saluèrent en cœur les deux médecins avant d'être emmenés par des infirmières.

- Au revoir docteur Wilson ! A bientôt Greg ! s'exclama Marine, la petite qui avait sauvée les pommes de House de la catastrophe  
- Greg ? ricana Wilson  
- Oh ça va ! répondit House en soupirant- Bien, Greg, il est bientôt 18h 30 ! Et si nous commencions cette visite ? Je suppose que Cuddy prend en charge vos trois employés ?  
- Aucune idée et franchement, ça m'est complètement égal !

_¤¤(Fin du retour en arrière)¤¤_

* * *

- Euuuuuh... Et c'est _tout _? s'exclama Stella  
- Oui ! A quoi vous attendiez-vous ? Après cela je lui ai fait visiter l'hôpital puis, au fils des ans, nous avons finis par devenir amis... Du moins, moi je me considère comme son ami ; pour lui par contre je ne dois être qu'un crétin parmi tant d'autres ! répondit amèrement Wilson  
- Non ! démentit fermement Stella, D'après moi vous êtes vraiment son meilleur ami !

Wilson cligna des yeux puis hocha la tête. Au moins, il aimait se persuader qu'il comptait pour House.

- En fait... Pour vous, c'est qui, réellement ? demanda la Yaoitiste, qui grattait toujours sur son calepin  
- Mon meilleur ami... répondit simplement Wilson  
- Et plus si affinités ? ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Stella

Wilson fronça les sourcils avant de passer une main sur son visage. Il semblait fatigué tout d'un coup.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je raconte ça à une gamine !  
- Parce que le raconter à vos ex femmes ce serait un peu ironique ? essaya Stella avec un immense sourire  
- Comment ?! s'exclama Wilson  
- Il y a une photo sur votre bureau... Et une autre derrière vous... Une femme différente chaque fois, vous êtes sur ces photos et portez les mêmes alliances qu'elles... Alors que là, vous n'en portez pas... expliqua Stella, Vous savez, je tiens à devenir journaliste plus tard !

Ce n'était pas ça qu'on appelle passer du coq à l'âne ?

- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez ! répondit Wilson sombrement

Stella se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de répondre :

- Ecoutez, docteur Wilson, moi je ne suis qu'une gamine un peu idiote, une Yaoitiste qui plus est ! Mais je peux vous dire une chose ; je sais reconnaître l'amour là où il y en a ! Il n'y a qu'à voir vous têtes lorsque vous vous remémorez vos souvenirs communs ! C'est presque... flippant ! frissonna Stella  
- C'est un homme ! C'est mon ami ! C'est... C'est _House_ ! répliqua Wilson en secouant la tête  
- Et alors ? Vous vous êtes Wilson ! Mieux vaut vivre avec des remords qu'avec des regrets, non ? éluda Stella

Wilson ne savait pas comment prendre cela. Que devait-il faire, maintenant que la gamine l'avait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements ?

- Allez-y ! reprit Stella, Allez-y et laissez-vous surprendre ! On ne sait jamais sur quoi on tombe !

Wilson se leva doucement et passa la porte de son bureau d'un pas lourd, Stella sur les talons.  
Au fond... S'il y avait un espoir, aussi maigre soit-il, pourquoi ne pas le saisir ?

* * *

_Je tenais à remercier Dreii, Théa et Eloan pour leurs gentilles reviews ! (Je n'ai pas pu répondre autrement à leurs commentaires)  
_

_Encore __désolée pour le léger retard ! En plus des quelques Spywares et autres bestioles à éradiquer de mon très cher ordinateur, j'avais la tête ailleurs (complètement)... Je pensais à la Japan Expo et à mon pauvre porte-monnaie qui va en pâtir ! Mais tout va bien maintenant ! Eh bien... L'avant dernier chapitre approche à grands pas ! C'est bizarre de me dire que cette histoire est bientôt finie... Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres ! _

_Qu'est-ce que Stella va bien pouvoir mijoter pour arriver à ses fins ? Mais surtout, a-t-elle bien fait de forcer la main à Wilson ? ...Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle y arrivera ! Ce n'est pas une Yaoitiste pour rien ! __(N'oubliez pas de me donner vos avis ! C'est toujours sympathique de savoir ce que pensent les lecteurs !)_

_A bientôt,  
Yama_


	4. Quelques Recherches sur le Net !

Titre : _**Au secours, ma patiente est une Yaoitiste !**_  
Auteur : Yamanaka (Mais appelez-moi Yama !)  
Source : Dr House  
Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient… Hein ? Ah si… Stella… Quelle consolation, franchement…

Genre : Une touche d'OOC, un brin de guimauve, une pointe d'humour et un zeste de Shonen-ai (Nan, ce n'est pas une recette de cuisine !)  
Couples : House/Wilson et un chouia (petit, mais alors tout petit chouia) de Chase/Cameron  
Avertissement : Homophobes, Yamanaka ici présente vous prie de cliquer sur le bouton « Précédent » de votre navigateur, merci bien ! A bon emmerdeur… Euuuh, entendeur, salut !

* * *

P'tite note qui va changer le monde… Mais dont tout le monde se contrefiche :

Yaaaaaah !! …Ah non, ne fuyez pas ! Ce n'est que moi !  
Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais me débrouiller avec ce chapitre… Oh la… Bon, on verra bien le résultat ! En plus je viens de rentrer de la Japan Expo _(on s'en fiche, je sais !)_ et… J'ai mal au pied, c'est affreux ! Mais bon, le spectacle en valait le coup ! C'est une chose à voir mais, un conseil, apportez votre propre nourriture ! Sinon vous allez passer 1h dans la file d'attente pour un malheureux sandwich _(délicieux, d'accord, mais avalé si vite… le pauvre !)_. Mais je m'éloigne du sujet, non ? _(Parce qu'il y a un sujet ?)_ C'était juste pour vous annoncer que vous vous trouvez devant l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! Eh oui !

Je tenais aussi à remercier : Théa pour sa gentille review, et pour lui tendre un mouchoir… N-lii pour lui dire que je partage sa douleur et que je compatie au fléau du héros qui ne finira jamais avec son _(ô tellement plus intéressant)_ meilleur ami ou ennemi… Et Sara pour lui dire que la suite est là et que je suis ravie que cette histoire lui plaise _(et aussi que si jamais House l'entendait le traiter de proie, elle ferrait mieux de courir vite et loin…)_.

Ainsi que **Satji** qui m'a fait part d'une affreuse faute d'orthographe plusieurs fois répétée.  
Je les ai corrigées, encore merci !

Sur cette note assez longue mais toujours inintéressante,  
Bonne lecture,  
Yama

* * *

Chapitre quatre : _Quelques recherches sur le Net_  
(Ou : L'idée du siècle ! Mais de loin pas la meilleure !)

Stella, connue de tous, et particulièrement de sa mère, comme étant une personne extrêmement têtue et impatiente était à deux doigts de commettre un homicide. Il faut dire que convaincre le docteur Wilson de la suivre n'avait pas été de tout repos et lui avait prit une bonne vingtaine de minutes, voir plus ; il faut dire qu'elle avait arrêté de compter au bout de la septième minute.  
Stella était pourtant très persuasive quand elle s'y mettait mais il fallait dire que Wilson avait eut le temps de se faire la main sur House durant tout ce temps ; celui-ci demandant tout le temps telle ou telle intervention risquée pour son patient, Wilson avait bien était forcé de jouer sa conscience.  
A force on apprenait vite à dire non ou à trouver toutes sortes d'excuses et d'arguments pour se sortir d'une pareille situation.

Et maintenant que Stella avait enfin eut le dernier mot, cela faisait bien la troisième fois maintenant qu'ils repassaient tous les deux en vitesse devant le bureau du diagnosticien.  
La Yaoitiste sentait qu'elle allait finir par avoir des crampes et un point de côté à force de faire des allers et retours dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

- Je ne peux _pas_ faire ça ! reprit Wilson, pour la énième fois

Stella secoua la tête ; elle avait rarement vue un adulte aussi borné qu'elle, et en plus de ça, tellement indécis.  
Sans doute la raisons de ces multiples mariages, pensa-t-elle sans en informer Wilson.

Et alors que l'adolescente croisait à nouveau la même plante verte, elle s'exclama :

- Oh pitié, ce n'est vraiment pas compliqué ! Vous rentrez dans son bureau, lui expliquez brièvement ce qui vous amène et, s'il ne réagit toujours pas, vous lui rouler la pelle de sa vie ! expliqua Stella

Dans le couloir, trois infirmières se retournèrent en sursaut et Wilson, s'il en avait eu l'occasion, se serait bien enterré six pieds sous terre. Malheureusement, n'aillant ni pelle ni cercueil sous la main, il dû se résigner à marcher encore plus vite pour éviter les questions desdites infirmières.

Au bout du sixième passage devant la porte, Stella en eut assez ; elle agrippa la manche de Wilson et le stoppa. Sa patience atteignait ses limites assez vite.

- Allez, ce n'est pas _si_ dur ! dit-elle

Wilson lui lança un regard dubitatif qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait.

- Après tout, vous n'avez pas grand chose à perdre ! reprit Stella  
- Pardon ?! Parce que pour vous, une telle amitié ce n'est pas grand chose ? répondit Wilson

Stella sembla réfléchir un moment avant de finalement répondre :

- Eh bien… C'est quitte ou double, aujourd'hui !

Il n'y avait pas 36 solutions avec cette discussion stérile à n'en plus finir ; il allait rentrer dans le bureau de House, faire semblant d'avoir une longue conversation avec lui puis il allait sortir en catimini, un moment ou Stella aurait le dos tourné.  
L'oncologue regarda la Yaoitiste à la dérobée : Honnêtement, sur une échelle de 10 il avait environ 0.01 de chance de lui échapper. Autant dire que, d'une certaine façon, il fonçait droit à l'échafaud !  
Résigné, et après plusieurs autres attaques verbales avec la Yaoitiste, il finit par toquer deux fois à la porte et par rentrer sans même attendre la réponse, qui, il le savait, serait sans doute un truc du genre « Y'a personne ! »

Ce fut donc la mine sombre et l'air piteux que le docteur Wilson s'engagea dans le bureau de House.  
Celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine de relever les yeux de l'écran de son ordinateur et se contenta de demander :

- Alors, tu as réussi à te débarrasser de la gamine ?  
- On peut dire ça comme ça... marmonna Wilson en évitant de dire que celle-ci se trouvait devant la porte, Et ton patient ?  
- Il vivra ! Et si tu veux mon avis, il évitera les crustacés pendant un moment... confia House avec une moue moqueuse

Wilson alla s'asseoir en face de House, sans un mot. Le diagnosticien continua ce qui semblait être des recherches puis, au bout d'un moment, il demanda :

- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Tu veux mon consentement pour la future ex madame Wilson numéro 4 ?  
- Nan... Rien de spécial... J'avais juste envie d'être ici...  
- Comme c'est mignon ! ricana House avant de relever la tête, Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?  
- Comment ça ? marmonna Wilson  
- Tu as la même tête de chiot sans défense que le jour où tu as crus que Cuddy t'avais envoyé des fleurs ! lâcha platement House

Wilson se retint de rire et hocha la tête en répondant que tout allait bien. House haussa un sourcil, septique, mais ne releva rien et se plongea à nouveau dans ses recherches. Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, quart d'heure pendant lequel House tapait vivement sur son clavier, Wilson se tournait les pouces en silence et Stella avait envie de défoncer la porte pour secouer les deux médecins alors qu'elle était planquée derrière ladite porte... Au grand étonnement des infirmières qui passaient devant le bureau du diagnosticien.  
Au bout d'un quart d'heure, donc, House poussa une exclamation triomphante qui attira l'attention de Wilson et Stella.

- J'ai trouvé !  
- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Wilson alors que House souriait de toutes ses dents

House se pencha vers l'oncologue d'un air conspirateur :

- J'ai fais des recherches sur les bouquins dont ont parlés Cameron et la gosse ! Et j'ai trouvé ! Regarde-moi ça, j'ai pu télécharger le chapitre 1...!  
- House ! Mais de quoi tu parles, enfin ?! soupira Wilson qui n'avait pas vraiment la tête aux dernières lubies de son ami  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu n'étais pas là ! s'exclama joyeusement House, Eh bah figure-toi que la pseudo sœur de Cuddy, c'est une _Yaoitiste_ !

Il y eut un long flottement durant lequel Wilson se sentit extrêmement seul.  
Yaoitiste ; il lui semblait que Stella lui avait parlé de ça mais il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus, encore une mode de jeune, sans doute.

- Euh une _quoi_ ?!... Et en quoi ça t'intéresse ? demanda finalement Wilson  
- Tu ne sais pas ? demanda House comme s'il le savait depuis toujours, Eh bien les Yaoitistes sont des gens (des filles le plus souvent) qui sont à fond dans les romances homosexuelles !

Pour un peu, Wilson en aurait rit :

- ...Ceci explique cela ! soupira le plus jeune  
- Expliquer quoi ? s'informa House

Wilson fit un vague geste de la main pour lui dire de laisser tomber, ce qui lui valu un air perplexe de la part du diagnosticien. L'oncologue esquissa un sourire qui ne passa ni inaperçu aux yeux de House ni de Stella mais le diagnosticien ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta de dézipper le fichier qu'il venait de télécharger.  
Sans doute lassé de voir Wilson l'observer comme une bestiole curieuse, House tira une chaise à côté de lui et fit signe à Wilson de venir s'asseoir.  
Le cancérologue se leva mécaniquement et se plaça à côté de son ami, scrutant l'écran. Stella, de son côté, rageait. Elle voulait savoir ce qui se tramait ; ce qu'ils regardaient !  
Elle fulminait sur place, s'attirant de plus en plus les regards des gens passant dans le couloir.  
De son côté, Wilson aurait tout donné pour échanger sa place avec n'importe qui.  
Mais alors. Vraiment. N'importe qui.

House venait d'ouvrir le fichier. A première vu cela ressemblait à une BD mais c'était un Manga.  
Et, en plus, comme tout Manga qui se respect, il était publié dans le sens original ; c'est à dire de droite à gauche.  
Les deux médecins commencèrent donc à lire sans trop de difficultés ; le début semblait assez sage.

Mais rappelez-vous qu'ils ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. Jamais. Et encore moins quand c'est une Yaoitiste qui entre en jeu.

- Dit, tu crois que c'est possible, comme position ? demanda House au bout d'un moment  
- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? glapit Wilson en retour  
- Mais c'est bizarre... Tu crois que certains font vraiment ça ? reprit House, curieux, en désignant l'écran avec un vague geste  
- Je ne sais pas et je ne _veux pas_ le savoir ! trancha Wilson en secouant la tête, rouge de gêne

Mon dieu. Et dire que cette gamine lisait ça ?! Mais quel âge avait-elle, de nouveau... 16 ans, c'est ça ?  
Les gosses sont de plus en plus précoces de nos jours, pensa Wilson. House, pour sa part, cogitait.  
Quelque chose disait à Wilson qu'il devait se méfier du soudain mutisme de House, mais il n'avait pas encore tous les éléments en main. Finalement le diagnosticien eut un sourire en coin :

- Que dirais-tu de donner une bonne leçon à cette gamine ? demanda House en se rapprochant de Wilson  
- House, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! s'exclama Wilson en se reculant  
- Bouge pas... Tu vois la gamine, toi aussi ? Regarde, près de la porte...

Wilson tourna légèrement la tête pour apercevoir Stella et il se mit brusquement à haïr les portes vitrées.  
La Yaoitiste se tenait là, serte elle faisait des efforts pour se dissimuler mais sa curiosité l'avait poussée à se mettre à découvert.  
Super, maintenant il avait pleine vue sur la jeune fille qui guettait dans son coin, prête à faire le V de la victoire et à courir comme une folle dans les couloirs si jamais ils...

- S'embrassaient ! s'exclama House comme s'il avait eut l'idée du siècle  
- Hein ?! s'exclama l'oncologue qui espérait sincèrement avoir mal entendu

Wilson pouvait jurer qu'il n'avait pas pensé à voix haute. Alors que venait faire le verbe embrasser dans la bouche de House ? Etrangement, il n'était pas très pressé de savoir le pourquoi du comment.

- Shhh... Parle moins fort, elle doit écouter ! marmonna House en plaquant une main sur la bouche de son ami  
- Hou-- House ! Lâche-moi ! dit Wilson en se dégageant, Et ne soit pas si paranoïaque, ce n'est qu'une gamine !

House arqua un sourcil. Si tous les gamins étaient comme ça, autant signer la fin du monde tout de suite :

- Une gamine qui tente de nous coller ensemble pour avoir sa dose de YAOI du jour ! rappela House

Wilson ne prit pas la peine de répondre mais la lueur qui brillait au fond des yeux du diagnosticien de génie qu'était House ne présageait rien de bon et l'oncologue voyait se profiler le plan foireux comme si c'était un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. C'est à dire extrêmement dangereux, idiot et pas sans conséquence.

- Eh bien, on va lui donner ce qu'elle veut ! balança House

Bien. Génial. Quelle brillante idée. House était peut-être un génie en matière de médecine mais au niveau tact, il faudra repasser plus tard.

- Tu veux _rire_ ?! s'exclama Wilson  
- Allons Wilson, c'est rien qu'un tout petit baiser ! Au pire, tu fermes les yeux et tu te remémores des souvenirs d'une nuit d'été avec l'ex madame Wilson numéro 2...? proposa House

Si Wilson n'avait pas un self-control légendaire, il aurait envoyé sa main dans la figure de House à l'instant même.

- House ça n'a rien à voir et tu le sais très bien ! Toi tu es... commença Wilson  
- Un homme ? le coupa le diagnosticien  
- Non ! Enfin si ! Mais c'est pas ça le problème ! Tu es mon _ami_ ! expliqua Wilson  
- Tu as un tas d'amis ! rappela House  
- C'est faux, et tu le sais très bien ! Aucun d'eux ne pourraient me supporter aussi longtemps ; ils sont juste attirés par mon titre d'oncologue et ma paye...  
- Saint Jimmy a une crise de conscience ? rie House  
- C'est ça, fous-toi de moi ! grinça Wilson en fermant les yeux

Mauvais timing. _Très_ mauvais timing.  
En effet, Wilson rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit un souffle chaud sur son visage.  
Et il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de les garder fermer ; tout mais pas croiser le regard de House en pleine fondation d'un plan foireux.

- House, arrête ça... grinça Wilson

Hep minute, je vous vois venir. Oui, il en crevait d'envie, bien sûr, mais pas de cette façon ! Pas pour se moquer d'une gamine, pas pour jouer. Oh non. Mais demander à House d'être sérieux c'était comme demander à Chase de se raser la tête ; ça ne menait à rien, sauf peut-être à un bon coup de poing de la part de celui-ci.  
Ce que Wilson ne savait pas, c'est que House était tout sauf entrain de blaguer.  
Stella, de son côté, observait la scène avec des yeux de merlan frit. Elle allait enfin l'avoir, son baiser !

- Ne t'effraye pas, d'accord ? demanda House  
- Mais t'es pas bien ! s'exclama Wilson sans réelle conviction

House, pour toute réponse, colla ses lèvres à celle de l'autre homme.  
Wilson se crispa inévitablement, mais fit tout son possible pour ne pas envoyer valser le diagnosticien contre le mur. Champion des idioties toutes catégories, j'ai nommé Gregory House.  
Le baiser qui, au départ, n'avait été qu'un vague contact, fut intensifié par House. Wilson se détendit légèrement, oubliant qu'il s'agissait d'une farce, oubliant qu'ils se trouvaient dans le bureau de House et, surtout, oubliant que ce rêve prendrait fin dans la seconde. La vie était injuste.  
Comme l'avait prédit Wilson, House se détacha de lui dans le dixième de seconde qui suivit l'échange, laissant l'oncologue complètement sous le choc, interdit.  
House sourit à Wilson, il semblait ravi de la farce et regardait distraitement en direction de la porte de l'office ; Stella était complètement sous le choc, la bouche béante et l'œil vitreux. Bref, elle faisait peur à voir.  
Lorsque Wilson reprit pied avec la réalité il se leva brusquement :

- Je-- Je vais y aller... Euh... Au revoir, House... marmonna rapidement Wilson avant de sortir en trombe du bureau sans plus de cérémonies

L'oncologue ne remarqua pas le visage triste du diagnosticien, ni même celui compatissant de Stella. Il se sentait lamentable. Lamentable et idiot. Pathétique.

L'oncologue se dirigea vers son bureau, ignorant les appels des infirmières qui voulaient lui demander ce qu'il c'était passé. Comment savaient-elles ?  
Il passa une main sur sa joue. Des larmes.  
Lamentable, idiot et pathétique.  
Bizarrement ces adjectifs lui semblaient assez familiers, tout d'un coup. Il aurait mieux fait de resté coucher aujourd'hui, cela lui aurait évité ce désastre.

De son côté Stella était furieuse ; contre House mais aussi contre elle. Elle avait clairement suivit le manège du diagnosticien et elle avait vue à quel point cela avait affecté l'oncologue. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir sérieusement ; si, pour une fois, elle s'était mêlée de ses affaires, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! C'était à elle de réparer les pots cassés maintenant. Et elle l'avait bien cherché !  
Aujourd'hui il aurait mieux fallu pour elle qu'elle reste au lit.

La jeune fille se redressa et fronça les sourcils. Premièrement, s'occuper du cas de House.  
Oh non, il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça, ce crétin de diagnosticien !  
D'un bond, elle pénétra dans le bureau. House la regarda entrer :

- Alors, le spectacle t'a plu ? marmonna-t-il sans réelle conviction

Stella ne remarqua pas l'absence du mordant habituel dans le ton du diagnosticien ; elle ne trouvait pas ça drôle.  
Mais alors pas _du tout_.  
Elle se campa sur ses deux pieds, en face de House qui se trouvait toujours derrière son bureau, et lança :

- Vous, vous, _vous_ !! Vous êtes complètement crétin ou vous le faite exprès ?! ragea la Yaoitiste

House arqua un sourcil, fatigué ; il aurait mieux fait de rester au lit, ce matin.  
Allons bon, qu'avait-il encore fait pour rendre la gamine si furieuse ?

* * *

_Voilà… Il est 1h 37 du matin… Bon, je publierai ça demain ! Moi, je vais plutôt me coucher… Comme Stella, Wilson et House, vous avez remarquer ? C'est sans doute mon manque de sommeil qui me pousse à écrire ça !  
Je tenais aussi à rajouter que aucun Wilson n'a été maltraité durant l'écriture de ce chapitre._

A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre,  
Yama


	5. La fin justifie les moyens !

Titre : _**Au secours, ma patiente est une Yaoitiste !**_  
Auteur : Se référer aux chapitres précédents, merci  
Source : Dr House  
Disclaimer : Stella et sa mère sont à moi, pas d'inquiétude… Par contre House et compagnie ne m'appartiennent absolument pas _(…Qui vient de soupirer de soulagement ?!)_

Genre : Mmmh… OOC sur les bords, guimauve et euuuh… Humour, on va dire ?  
Couples : House/Wilson & Chase/Cameron  
Avertissement : Shonen-ai, Slash, YAOI, peu importe comment vous appelez ça ; l'intention est là donc… Homophobes, mes amis, la gentille Yamanaka vous prie de cliquer sur le bouton « Précédent » de votre navigateur Internet, merci bien ! A bon emmerdeur… Euuuh, entendeur, salut !

* * *

P'tite note méga intéressante… Mais seulement du point de vue de l'auteur :

Eh bien, eh bien, quel temps, mes amis, quel temps ! Ce n'est absolument pas un temps de vacances, ça ! Et mon pauvre bonsaï qui doit subir les averses fréquentes ! J'espère qu'il tiendra ! C'est que j'y tiens, moi, à mon petit bout d'arbre ! Vous auriez dû voir la tête qu'il tirait en arrivant à la maison ; un zombie ! Maintenant, il va mieux, c'est l'essentiel ! J'espère avoir la main verte ; c'est la première fois que je reçois une plante en cadeau… Euuuuh… Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme ça ? Oui, je suis gaga de mon cadeau d'anniversaire, et alors ? Ah c'est pas pour ça ? …De quoi je parle déjà ? Ah oui ! L'histoire !

Théa, je vais faire de mon possible pour écrire une autre fic ! J'espère que j'aurai de l'inspiration au bord de la mer ! Je tiens aussi à rajouter que je suis tout à fait d'accord avec N-lii et que Stella se mordra les doigts mais je n'en dit pas plus… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai horreur des fins tristes, aucune chance que tu puisses en lire une, un jour, dans mes fics ! Quand à Drei, en effet, House et Wilson sont deux profonds idiots… Et je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour la fin !

Bonne lecture à tous,  
Yama

* * *

Chapitre Final : _La fin justifie les moyens !_  
Pour parvenir à un objectif louable, il faut parfois utiliser des moyens fourbes.  
(Ou : La dure vie de Yaoitiste !)

Stella, d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, n'avait jamais rencontrée quelqu'un d'aussi bourru que la personne qui lui faisait maintenant face. Pour un peu, et si elle ne craignait pas de finir dans le décore, elle aurait presque envie de secouer le diagnosticien comme un prunier. Etait-ce seulement possible d'être imbécile à ce point ? Ou alors ils s'étaient tous passés le mot, aujourd'hui ?! Elle n'en savait rien et son plus gros problème à cet instant n'était pas de savoir dans quel lieu tordu elle était tombée, mais plutôt de réfléchir à un bon moyen pour réparer ses bêtises. Au fond elle savait bien que c'était partiellement sa faute aussi, et elle allait donc tout mettre en œuvre pour réparer les pots cassés avant la fin de la journée qui pointait dangereusement le bout de son nez.

Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait, elle marchait de long en large dans la pièce, s'activant à trouver une solution en ne tenant absolument pas compte de l'autre occupant de la pièce.

- Calme-toi et explique-toi à la place de marcher en rond dans ce foutu bureau ! Tu vas finir par y faire un trou, à force de repasser au même endroit ! cingla House

Stella stoppa net son manège et semblait s'être transformée en statue de sel. Pour être franche, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet. C'était simple de bondir dans la vie des gens sans explications pour leurs demander des comptes mais après, quand vous êtes en face d'eux, il est beaucoup plus difficile de réagir.  
Résignée et de mauvaise foi, Stella alla s'appuyer sur le bureau de House et lança d'un ton qui se voulait catégorique mais qui sonnait clairement faux :

- Vous êtes un crétin doublé d'un asocial, triplé d'un idiot toutes catégories !

House arqua un sourcil puis répondit avec un sourire en coin :

- Sympa. D'habitude tous le monde me dit plutôt mauvais, drogué et complètement con. Mais bon, crétin, asocial et idiot ça change !  
- Tous le monde... Sauf le docteur Wilson ? éluda Stella en s'appuyant de tout son poids sur ses avant-bras, face à House

Le diagnosticien ne répliqua rien. Bien sûr Wilson l'avait maintes fois traité de salaud, de connard, d'imbécile, j'en passe et des meilleurs. Mais toujours sous le coup de la colère, toujours en face et pour être franc, toujours parce qu'il l'avait cherché. Oui, Wilson ne faisait définitivement pas parti de ces personnes qui se plaignaient de lui derrière son dos et qui le félicitaient de son audace en public.  
Stella observa les différentes réactions de House ; passant de l'intrigue à l'intérêt, à l'amitié et à la colère puis...  
A l'affection ? Il n'était peut-être pas si irrécupérable qu'elle le pensait ?

- Ce n'était vraiment qu'un piège m'étant destiné, pas vrai ? murmura Stella  
- Bien sûr que si... répondit House le plus sérieusement du monde

Oubliez ce qu'elle avait dit ; il était irrécupérable.  
Stella fit claquer sa langue contre son palet en signe d'irritation.

- Oubliez que je ne suis qu'une enfant un court instant et répondez simplement à ma question par oui ou par non; était-ce un jeu ?

N'obtenant toujours aucune réponse, Stella finie par secouer la tête :

- Parce que si c'était une blague, je crois que le docteur Wilson ne l'a pas tout à fait saisie…

House posa sa tête au creux de ses mains et se massa lentement le front.  
S'il avait pu, il se serait éclipsé en vitesse mais, malheureusement, un pincement au cœur l'en empêchait.  
La culpabilité ? Non, laissez-moi rire. Gregory Housse se sentir coupable ? Sur quelle planète vivait-on ?  
Oh non, sûrement pas ! Et pourtant...  
Sa jambe l'élança tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Fichu jambe. D'un geste il se saisit de sa boite de Vicodine, qu'il n'avait pas saisit tandis qu'il était avec Wilson, et l'ouvrit d'un coup rageur avant d'avaler deux pilules en vitesse.

Stella le regarda faire sans un mot. Elle commençait même à regretter d'avoir forcée le docteur Wilson à entrer dans ce bureau. Oh oui, elle commençait à le regretter, et très amèrement.

- Bien sûr que non Wilson n'a pas tout saisi ! Lui et son foutu débordement de sentiment à tout va… Quel imbécile !  
- Vous parlez pour vous, j'espère ?! On a pas idée de faire un coup aussi idiot à son meilleur ami ! s'énerva Stella  
- La réponse à ta question est non, ce n'était pas un jeu, merde ! Maintenant va trouver quelqu'un d'autre à emmerder et fous-moi la paix ! Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui !

Bon, au moins la discussion n'était plus gelée. Reste à savoir si on allait de l'avant ou si au contraire ou reculait. La Yaoitiste se sentait partiellement blessée par les paroles du diagnosticien ; sans doute car il n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

- Alors dites-le lui ! Cela n'a pas besoin d'être une déclaration enflammée ! Cela doit juste être... Je ne sais pas... Vous-même !  
- Moi-même, hein ? rétorqua House, Tu as vu où ça m'a mené, d'être moi-même ?

Stella hocha gravement la tête puis se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau. Elle avait au moins réussi à lui faire avouer l'évidence, c'était déjà ça ! Mais maintenant, c'était à lui de décider, elle n'allait pas non plus le traîner jusqu'à Wilson ! Avant de sortir du bureau, elle s'arrêta à nouveau :

- Si vous tenez un tant soi peu à lui, allez le trouver ! Avalez votre foutue fierté et allez lui parler ! Nous ne sommes pas dans un jeu vidéo, le bouton Reset et les points de sauvegarde n'existent pas ! cingla Stella

Sur ces dernières paroles, Stella quitta le bureau pour aller s'asseoir juste à côté, parterre.  
House grogna légèrement. Il détestait quand quelqu'un d'autre que lui trouvait une solution à un problème avant lui. Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué. Parler à Wilson.  
C'était tellement simple que ça en devenait effrayant.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes il fini par se lever ; les paroles de cette môme avaient eut le don de l'agacer au plus haut point. Il fallait qu'il aille parler à l'oncologue.

Lorsqu'il passa le pas de la porte Stella releva légèrement la tête mais ne le suivit pas.  
Elle mettrait sa main au feu qu'il allait rejoindre l'oncologue, elle en était sûre.  
Mais cet instant là ne devait appartenir qu'à eux et malgré sa curiosité elle se résigna ; à la place elle sortie son calepin de sa poche et commença à gribouiller.

Au fur et à mesure que House avançait, il se demandait comment Wilson avait bien pu en arriver là ; lui qui était un homme à femmes, spécialiste des mariages (ratés, mais des mariages quand même), et brillant chef de service. Oui, comment en était-il arrivé à... A éprouver quelque chose d'autre que du dégoût ou de la pitié envers House le boiteux et acariâtre diagnosticien ? Un autre mystère que House n'arrivait pas à éclaircir ; et dieu sait qu'ils ne sont pas nombreux !

Bien et que faisait-il maintenant ? Il avait l'air légèrement idiot, à camper devant le bureau de Wilson.  
L'inconvénient avec les bureaux accolés c'était justement ça ; qu'ils soient accolés !  
...Il n'allait pas rentrer en musique en lançant un _« Salut Jimmy ! »_ tonitruant... Non ?  
Il souffla légèrement et entra sans frapper. Ce n'était pas en deux heures qu'on apprenait les bonnes manières !

Wilson était assis à son bureau, tête baissée, le nez dans la paperasse comme à son habitude. Il ne sembla même pas remarquer sa présence, pourtant, lorsque House prit place sur la chaise en face de lui, Wilson se redressa brusquement, un espèce de tique agitant son visage.  
Le pauvre homme semblait hésiter entre foutre House à la porte, l'engueuler, le foutre à la porte en l'engueulant et une autre chose que House n'arrivait pas à deviner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dit Wilson, Encore Stella et ses lubies ?

House s'en voulu un court instant. C'est vrai que Wilson n'était pas comme lui. L'oncologue attachait de l'importance à des trucs idiots comme les rendez-vous, les mots doux et tout le reste des niaiseries accompagnant la vie d'un couple.

- Je suis venu pour… m'excuser, je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser... souffla le diagnosticien

Wilson fronça les sourcils :

- Non tu n'aurais pas dû... Mais si c'est pour me dire ça, tu peux t'en aller ! soupira l'oncologue en ancra ses yeux dans ceux de House

Le diagnosticien nota que les yeux habituellement chocolat de son ami avaient pris une teinte rouge. Tout comme les joues du brillant oncologue, qui elles, étaient parcourues de sillons.  
S'il le pouvait, il se mettrait des calques. Mais il avait plus important à faire.

- Tu as pleuré... murmura House  
- Brillante déduction ! répliqua rageusement Wilson, Qu'est-ce qui t'as mit sur la voie ?  
- Je suis désolé... commença House  
- Je t'ai déjà dit que, si c'était pour me dire ça, tu pouvais t'en aller ! le coupa Wilson

Le plus jeune n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à commencer une discussion. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux revenir demain ? Pourtant House était intimement convaincu que s'il repartait maintenant sans explications valables, il aurait gâché sa dernière chance. Qu'avait dit la gamine déjà ? Sa fierté de côté ? Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…  
Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait d'autre choix !

- Laisse-moi terminer ! Je suis désolé… de t'avoir laissé partir sans rien dire... Je... Je ne m'excuse pas pour ce baiser... Mais pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait de la peine... souffla le diagnosticien en passant un doigt sur la joue de Wilson

L'oncologue demeura un moment interdit ; laissant House passer de sa joue à ses lèvres sans protester pour autant. Pourquoi tout devait-il être si compliqué avec lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas réagir comme tout être humain et exprimer clairement ses sentiments ?

- Ecoute Wilson, je... commença House  
- Qu'est-ce que je suis, pour toi ? le coupa Wilson  
- Un être humain ? tenta le diagnosticien  
- House… Franchement ! Tu ne peux pas être sérieux une fois dans ta vie ?

Wilson n'était pas d'humeur à subir d'autres blagues idiotes, et aussi bizarre que cela paraisse, House le comprenait. Le diagnosticien retira sa main de la joue du plus jeune et se leva. Allait-il encore s'en aller ?  
Oh non, il n'était pas assez bête pour faire deux fois la même erreur…  
Il contourna simplement le bureau et posa une main derrière la nuque de Wilson avant de murmurer :

- Plus tout à fait un ami... Et pas vraiment un amant...

Sur ces mots il s'approcha, laissant à Wilson tout le loisir de le repousser mais l'oncologue ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.  
Prenant cela pour un feu vert, House effleura les lèvres de l'oconlogue puis, comme peu de temps avant, il approfondit le baiser, le rendant plus intime et plus dominateur. Pourtant, contrairement à avant, Wilson répondit. Assez maladroitement, il faut bien le dire. L'oncologue semblait mettre un tas de sentiments dans ce geste. Frustration, soulagement, colère, amertume, bonheur, peine... Amour ?  
Lorsqu'ils cessèrent, à court de souffle, leurs regards se croisèrent.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... commença Wilson  
- Shhhhh... Essayons, au moins ! murmura House avant de reprendre le plus sérieusement du monde, Nous allons certainement nous blesser, nous haïr sans aucun doute, nous retrouver et passer aussi d'incroyables moments...  
- Tu as sans doute raison… soupira Wilson en laissant son front reposer sur l'épaule de House

S'autorisant un minuscule sourire, House finit par dire :

- C'est pas comme si ça changeait grand chose à d'habitude !  
- Crétin... murmura Wilson pour toute réponse  
- Tu crois qu'on peut considéré ce jour comme le jour de notre première dispute entre amoureux ?  
- Laisse-moi te dire que ton sens du romantisme vole très au ras des pâquerettes ! répliqua Wilson en souriant à son tour  
- A toi de faire changer ça ! Allons fêter ça à la cafétéria après avoir fait s'évanouir plusieurs infirmières en se baladant main dans la main… conclu House

Wilson releva la tête et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de répondre :

- T'es pas sérieux là, si ?  
- Tu ne m'as jamais vu aussi sérieux ! Maintenant allons-y, c'est toi qui invite ! cru bon de préciser House  
- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne même pas ? soupira Wilson en se saisissant de son portefeuille avant de suivre House hors du bureau

Bizarrement la jambe du diagnosticien ne le fit plus souffrir durant un bon moment.

Stella, qui se tenait toujours assise parterre, sourit en voyant les deux médecins sortir du bureau de Wilson paisiblement. Elle n'avait désormais plus à s'en vouloir et elle se promit d'harceler les deux hommes lorsqu'ils seraient à nouveau dans les parages.

* * *

La jeune Yaoitiste avait finie par obtenir ce qu'elle voulait et elle s'affairait activement à la construction d'un rapport détaillé de sa journée tandis que House et Wilson guettaient l'arrivée de la mère de cette furie. Heureusement pour nos deux médecins, peu de temps après, dans la soirée pour être plus exacte, la mère de Stella vint la chercher… Au grand soulagement de la quasi totalité de l'hôpital.

Lorsque la femme retrouva sa fille, elle serra poliment la main de House puis de Wilson et leur demanda :

- Elle ne vous a pas causée de problèmes, j'espère ?

Wilson craignait un instant que House ne dise la vérité mais il n'en fit rien et se contenta de répondre simplement :

- Bien sûr que non, tout s'est très bien passé !  
- Tant mieux, j'avais peur qu'elle vous pose problème… soupira la mère

House eut un sourire que l'on pourrait assez bien qualifier de calculateur tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau avant de revenir à la rencontre de la mère de Stella, une enveloppe à la main.

- D'ailleurs j'en ai profité pour lui faire passer plusieurs testes ; votre fille est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale, rassurez-vous !

House lui donna donc l'enveloppe contenant les pseudos testes réalisés sur la Yaoitiste et les deux femmes partirent.  
Mais avant que Stella disparaisse du champ de vision de House, elle adressa un sourire à celui-ci et fit le V de la victoire aux deux médecins. Wilson lui répondit d'un léger signe de tête mais House ne remua même pas le petit doigt. Après le départ des deux femmes, Wilson finit par se tourner vers House et demanda :

- Dis-moi... Qu'as-tu mis au juste dans cette enveloppe ?  
- Oh moi ? Rien... sifflota House  
- House ! s'exclama Wilson avec son air de « Ne me prend pas pour un con »  
- Roooh ça va, j'ai juste imprimé le chapitre de cette après-midi et je l'ai glissé dedans ! ricana le médecin  
- Quoi ?! s'écria Wilson en virant au rouge, Mais elle va se faire laminer !

House se retourna doucement vers Wilson et lui posa une légère bise sur le front :

- C'est pour la punir de t'avoir fait pleurer...  
- Crétin ! soupira Wilson

Néanmoins on pouvait voir qu'il souriait.  
Cuddy, Chase, Cameron et Foreman qui passaient justement par là pour dire au revoir à la Yaoitiste, s'arrêtèrent sous le choc.  
Cuddy fut la première à reprendre ses esprits et à sourire doucement même si elle priait de tout son cœur pour que Wilson ne finisse pas par devenir aussi asocial que House. En tout cas, c'était pas trop tôt !  
Cameron pour sa part manqua de sauter de joie mais fit son possible pour se retenir : elle allait enfin pouvoir conclure sa Fanfiction ! En plus les notes de Stella, qu'elle avait trouvée parterre, étaient des plus croustillantes.  
La jeune femme soupira de contentement et se serra contre Chase qui fit mentalement note de penser à dormir plus la nuit ; il commençait à avoir des hallucinations visuels absolument effrayantes. Foreman quand à lui resta dubitatif devant une telle scène se demandant où était la caméra cachée.

* * *

A quelques lieux de là, confortablement installée sur son lit, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux, Stella travaillait sur sa Fanfiction ; l'histoire de deux médecins qui finissent par tomber amoureux à cause d'une sale gamine dans son genre. Une fiction un peu guimauve mais tellement mignonne. Quand, soudain, une voix qui venait du rez-de-chaussée beugla :

- STEEEELLAAAAA !! C'est _QUOI_ ça ?!

Stella, alertée par le mugissement, descendit les marches quatre à quatre pour tomber sur sa mère, tremblante, devant une des pages d'un des Mangas les plus célèbres chez les Yaoitistes ; Haru wo Daiteita.  
Et d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir sur les pages que sa mère lui tentait en tremblant, les personnages semblaient quelque peu... Occupés, dira-t-on.

- STELLAAAAA !! cria une nouvelle fois sa mère, un aura meurtrier autours d'elle  
- Euuuh… Je peux tout t'expliquer ? essaya Stella

Fichus médecins ! En plus d'être têtus ils étaient rancuniers ?!  
C'était la dernière fois qu'on la prenait à vouloir aider quelqu'un, parole de Yaoitiste !

- Stella, j'attend ! reprit sa mère  
- Euh… Bah tu vois…

L'air furieux de sa mère lui indiquait clairement qu'elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.  
Aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe !  
Dur, dur d'être une Yaoitiste !  
_  
¤( FIN )¤_

* * *

Eh bien voilà… C'est déjà la fin des aventures de Stella la Yaoitiste et de nos deux médecins préférés ! Cela me rend quand même un peu triste que ce soit déjà fini… Je tiens à remercier tous mes revieweurs ; c'est toujours un plaisir de trouver d'autres fans de House/Wilson sur la toile ! J'espère que cette fin vous convient…

Mais une question se pose encore… Stella survivra-t-elle au courroux de sa mère ou non ? Personne ne le sait !

J'espère vous revoir très bientôt pour une nouvelle Fanfiction,  
Yama'


End file.
